


Bubbles

by ryoku



Series: Cruhteo Sibling Shenanigans [5]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Cruhteo Siblings, Gen, Siblings/roommates AU, modern college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoku/pseuds/ryoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klancain liked bubble baths. This was something Slaine had previously been unaware of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire/gifts).



> Oh my god this was a joy to write. Thank you for the WONDERFUL prompt Anna!

Klancain liked bubble baths. This was something Slaine had previously been unaware of. In their home with the elder Cruhteo's, they'd both had their own separate bathrooms, and thus knew very little of each other's actual bathing habits. They'd both agreed it was better that way. Growing up, Slaine had always been in hotel rooms, or small apartments, or in guest bedrooms, so he had always shared a bathroom with his father. Suddenly having his own space, room and bathroom included, were baffling concepts that at first he had hated. Eventually he adapted to the idea. It had been hard at first, because even if they hadn't spoken, it had been nice to inhabit the same space as his father. He'd read or draw quietly while his father worked, and it hadn't been much, but it had been normal to have another breathing thing with him. The large empty spaces of the Cruhteo house had been horrible in comparison at first. It had taken a lot of time, and crying, and adjusting, to even imagine enjoying his own private space, but he did. 

And once he had, he was hesitant to just go back to sharing. The bathroom, especially so. He'd grown rather particular about his things, and he was positive that Klancain was even worse. He didn't often venture into Klancain's 'man cave' so to speak, other than the once a week cleaning he went in there to do. Klancain probably would have preferred that Slaine not go in there at all, but once a week, on Thursdays, he left the door open, with the expectation that Slaine was going to clean it. Klancain was a spoiled brat, always had been, but he paid for just about everything, so Slaine simply went about the housework as was the unspoken rule. Some days he felt a little like Cinderella, and then Tharsis would start singing, and the image was really too much for him to handle. 

But even with that, the bathroom door to Klancain's master suite always remained closed. It was one of the only bits of housework that Slaine didn't do. Klancain was kind of in charge of his own bathroom. But that fateful day, the door had been open. It could not have been an accident, it was a Thursday. Klancain actually expected him to clean his bathroom. The worst part, was that Slaine did it, grumbling and mumbling and eyeing the huge expensive tub in Klancain's room. 

But that was when he found it. It, being an expensive looking purple bottle of lavender scented women's spa bubble bath. It had been hidden in a nook by the side of the tub, out of obvious view, as if Klancain didn't want any girls he brought over to see it, or brothers cleaning, as it were. 

Not really sure what to make of it, Slaine sat himself on the edge of the tub, and eyed the thing suspiciously before picking it up, and inspecting it more thoroughly. It had a picture of pretty lavender flowers, and the sensual hand of a woman, holding a foamy bit of bubbles, with her lips extended in some sort of a faux kiss. He thought about all the times Klancain had casually made fun of him for his rose scented body washes, and scowled. Lavender was just as bad, and it was a damn bubble bath! The more Slaine thought of it, the more it wasn't fair at all. 

He made up his mind right then and there to hide it. He wanted to see the look on Klancain's face when he had to go looking for it, and how flustered he would get when he couldn't just ask Slaine were it was, like he always did with everything else. 

It seemed like a perfect plot, because Klancain was notorious for losing things. He'd put them down anywhere, and expected them to just be where they were supposed to be. Slaine figured that came from having a live in maid for a large part of his life, but that led him to the fact that Klancain sort of still DID have a live in maid, and then Tharsis would start singing again and it just made Slaine sour to think about.

The plan worked pretty well, actually. A few days later, Slaine was minding his own business, reading in the living room. Having forgotten that he'd hid the stuff under his bed, he was surprised when Klancain burst out of his bedroom. "Slaine, have you seen-" his younger paused. Slaine could hear the water heater going, and figured that Klancain was probably filling up a bath at that exact moment. It then struck him exactly what Klancain was going to ask about, and Slain quickly schooled his face into something impassive and inquisitive.

"What is it?" Slaine asked, letting nothing of his internal amusement show. 

Klancain took one look at him, blushed faintly, and then shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing. Never mind." He stated, then stalked back to his bedroom. Slaine thought about pursuing, but instead shrugged, and continued reading his book. Three minutes later, Klancain was back, and looking more disgruntled than before. 

Slaine looked up. "Didn't find what you were looking for?" He asked, knowing full well that he had not. Klancain eyed him a little suspiciously for a few seconds, but that could mean just about anything. Slaine didn't let his mask fall. 

"My bath stuff." Klancain finally said, obviously choosing the vaguest words he could. 

"Oh" Slaine said, pretending to think about it for a little while. "I cleaned your bathroom on Thursday, since you left the door open. I didn't know where anything went, so I tried to put everything back where I found it. Do you want my help?"

The absolute puzzlement on Klancain's face was uncharacteristic, and far more entertaining that Slaine would have admitted. "I left the bathroom door open on Thursday?" Klancain said incredulously. 

Slaine frowned. "You didn't even notice I'd cleaned?" 

Klancain looked quite ruffled. "I usually clean it on Tuesdays, so it wasn't that dirty..." His younger brother mumbled, before straightening up. "Did you-" Then Klancain stopped again, and that slight blush was tinting his cheeks, as his eyes narrowed.

Slaine shook his head. "I didn't try to move anything around too much. Do you want my help looking?" 

The answer was yes, and it was written all over Klancain's pink face, but he didn't say anything. Instead, Klancain shook his head. "No, that's alright. I'm sure I'll find it..." Klancain eyed him suspiciously, before stalking back to his bedroom. Only once he was gone did Slaine allow the smile on his face to spread. His shoulders quivered at keeping in his laughter, but Klancain might hear him and that would give it all away. 

He waited for a few seconds, letting his amusement at this situation show, before getting off the couch, putting his book down and heading towards Klancain's closed door. He quickly schooled his face back into concern, and knocked. "Klan, are you sure you don't want me to help?" 

"No, no that's okay." Came the muffled, irritated answer from the other side of the doorway. The water to the tub had been turned off at this point, and he could almost hear his younger brother fumbling around. 

"What was it again?" Slaine asked innocently. "Maybe I saw it while I was cleaning a few days ago." 

There was a few seconds of hesitation, before Klancain said "Bath stuff." 

Slaine knew he was pushing his luck, Klancain was probably already suspected him, but he couldn't resist. "What kind of bath stuff? That's a little vague." 

"Just..." There was an audible pause, and then he could hear Klancain's feet padding over to the door. Then it was open, and Slaine was looking on his normally vtey composed younger brother, who was quite uncomposed. "Just some stuff for baths." He answered lamely. 

Slaine frowned. "You've gotta give me more than that. You have a lot of primpy junk in there." 

Klancain's eyes narrowed. "It's purple." Oh, the jig was up, but Slaine was going to play it out to the end anyway. 

Slaine looked at Klancain in confusion. "Purple?" He pretended to think. "Oh! Oh I do remember something. It was sorta by tub right? What was it again...?"

Klancain's face went bright red. "I knew it! Where did you put it!?!"

"What!?" Slaine asked innocently. "I don't even remember where it is. What is it that you're looking for Klan?"

Klancain's nostrils flared, and lips were set in a distinct pout. "My, bubblebath!" He gritted out. 

"Oh yeah, you're right. That is what it was, wasn't it?" Slaine smiled, and shifted his voice an octave higher. "Women's luxurious lavender scented spa quality bubble bath, for fair, silky skin." 

Klancain reached for him, -probably to shake him- but Slaine danced away from his hands, laughing loudly. Tharsis squawked at them from the hallway as a Klancain's feet pounded after him in pursuit. "What was that I'm always hearing about my rose scented shower gel?"Slaine chimed, as he raced down the hall, Klancain hot on his trail. 

"Slaine, give it back! It's mine! You weren't suppose to clean my bathroom!"

"Just like I'm not suppose to know where your light up condoms are?" Slaine asked as he turned to see the blaze on Klancain's face before going into his own bed room. 

"That was once!" Klancain bellowed from the hall way. Slaine had just enough time to retrieve the bottle, before Klancain was in his doorway, heaving. He then quickly crossed the room, and swiped the bottle away from Slaine's hands before stalking off.

"Enjoy your bath Klan!" Slaine cackled behind him, unable to stop laughing.

\/

A few weeks later, Slaine stole back into Klancain's bathroom, and took the bottle again. This time, with the intent of trying it out himself. He'd never had a bubble bath before. 

From then on, it was quite common for Klancain to find his bubble bath missing. Until one day, a mysterious rose scented one appeared in Slaine's bathroom. 

They never spoke of it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking one word prompts!


End file.
